earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Lana Lang 1
Characters * John Henry Irons * Lana Lang Location * Kent Family Farm, Smallville, KS * November 24th 2016, 1550 Local Time VOX Archive * John Henry Irons: door opens, footsteps Babe? You in here? * Lana Lang: sigh Yeah... Up here. * John Henry Irons: on wooden steps Clark and Lois invite us to Thanksgiving and you want to spend it in a barn? * Lana Lang: chuckle Just had to see it.... * John Henry Irons: footsteps What's that? That old telescope? * Lana Lang: chuckle Yeah... My aunt gave it to me when I was... six? Seven? It just sort of became Clark's somehow... * John Henry Irons: chuckle Well, Lois and Natasha are about done with dinner... It smells good. Why don't you come inside? * Lana Lang: I'll be in soon...I just... I am just trying to remember something. * John Henry Irons: Trying to remember something? What are you trying to remember? * Lana Lang: When Clark and I were dating, I was having a difficult time... with... chuckle hormones, really... but at the time I had just found out Clark had his powers. Well, I had known for a couple months or so, but it just clicked in my head that he might not be as invulnerable as he thought. I just realized he could actually be putting himself in harm's way and I asked him if it scared him. * John Henry Irons: What did he say? Or is that what you're trying to remember? * Lana Lang: No. I remember that. chuckle He gave me something his dad had said, but to that I told him I couldn't do what he does. I asked him if that bothered him: having a girlfriend who was a useless coward compared to him. * John Henry Irons: Is that what you're trying to remember? * Lana Lang: Again. No. chuckle I'll never forget what he said then. He said "I'm not moving... No really. You just try and push me out. No, I'm not moving... No, really. No, I'm not going anywhere tonight," and then... * John Henry Irons: And then? * Lana Lang: sigh And then we kissed and... Well, we rolled around in the hay for a bit, but... chuckle When we composed ourselves, I said something to Clark... I said- gasp That's it, John! lip smack Thank you, babe! You've been a big help! footsteps, footsteps on wooden steps Quick!footsteps * John Henry Irons: rapid footsteps, rapid footsteps on wooden steps You know, what Clark said to you, that's a- * Lana Lang: A line? Sure, I know. footsteps: 2 instances * John Henry Irons: footsteps: 2 instances Yes, sure, but I mean it's a line from- * Lana Lang: A Phil Collins' song... footsteps: 2 instances Yeah. I know, babe. Who do you think gave Clark his first Phil Collins' record? Come on now, pay attention! * John Henry Irons: footsteps: 2 instances, chuckle Oh, so you're responsible for me having to listen to "Sussudio" all those times in the Fortress?! I want my ring back. * Lana Lang: chuckle, footsteps: 2 instances Sorry, but in good conscience, I decline. I know you'll hate yourself for that... and I love you too much to let you do that. * John Henry Irons: rapid footsteps: 2 instances Fine, but can you at least tell me why we're running out into a cornfield? * Lana Lang: feet in dirt: 2 instances I'll do better than that... I... I think this is it. shifting, hands scooping dirt It's got to be here. We didn't bury it dee- Ah-ha! * John Henry Irons: shifting, feet shuffling What is that? A jewelry box of some sort? What is it made of? Lead? * Lana Lang: It's a gift from Lex Luthor, by the way of Clark Kent. Long story. dirt scattering, hinges creaking Here it is... * John Henry Irons: Your necklace? the one you told me about? The one made from the meteor that- The one made from Kryptonite? * Lana Lang: We buried it that night. After Clark said what he said to me, I told him I didn't want to carry around something that could hurt him. So we buried it here... * John Henry Irons: So why dig it up now? And... wait... Why's it clear? Was it always 'white Kryptonite'? * Lana Lang: No... It lost its radiation when Chloe and I dug it up to bring Clark down when he got a case of red Kryp- chuckle That's another long story. * John Henry Irons: chuckle It's fine. I get it. Growing up with Clark was really exciting. No worries, babe. We got a whole lifetime ahead of us for me to hear all these long stories... So why dig it up now? * Lana Lang: It's harmless now... more or less, but it's also white Kryptonite, John... Do you know how rare it is to find a sample as pure as this one? Do you know what we can do with this? * John Henry Irons: sigh Babe... creak, moist lip smack You're hungry... I know because you're getting all mad scientist on me. Let's eat. I've waited all year to have some more of Martha's mashed taters. Okay? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Lana Lang. Links and References * Oracle Files: Lana Lang (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:John Henry Irons/Appearances Category:Lana Lang/Appearances Category:Kent Family Farm/Appearances Category:Smallville/Appearances